Surge
Noriko Ashida is a student at the Xavier's Institute. Surge can be a tough pill sometimes to swallow, she's more than willing and ready to give her opinion on just about anything, or anyone, if she feels the need, and this can create no small amount of tension between her and her peers, or staff. She also continually wears gauntlets made by Forge & Beast, to keep her from losing control of her powers. Background * Born & raised in Tokyo, Japan, learning traditional Japanese way of life with an overbearing, demanding father. Doted on her little brother. * At age of 13, Noriko runs away from home when her powers manifest because her father 'did not believe in mutants'. * Eventually coming to America, Noriko remains homeless, and begins living off the streets. She learns to steal, pickpocket, break and enter and pawn things to pay for drugs that keep her mind tempered enough and her powers under control. * Noriko hears of the Xavier Institute, and goes up to the gates to plead for assistance but is turned away by one of the snobby students because she's homeless. Unaware of what to do, or where to go, Noriko ends up begging for a meal at one of the pubs that the X-Men regularly visit by chance; in her distress she ends up severely injuring one of the workers. * The X-Men come looking for Noriko and find her buying drugs; they manage to interfere with the transcation incorrectly presuming the drugs were what was causing Nori to lose control and attack. Without her 'helper' however, Nori soon loses complete control, and after a quick battle, Noriko is taken to the mansion. * Beast and Forge discover what was causing Noriko's issues, and design her gauntlets. She enrolls, and becomes a student at the Institute, a bit more confident now that with the gauntlets she has control over her powers. * During the events of the Labyrinth, Surge fights with the X-Men as best she can, utilizing her speed, and powers to help her friends and those who aided her when she most needed it - and likely got into some heated words more than a few times. * Comfortable in her position as it stands, Noriko continues to try and learn to better control herself, to help those friends she has, and to not wind up like the daughter her father always wanted - probably just to spite him. Personality OPINONATED: Noriko is never one to hold back what she's thinking just to spare someone's feeling. Sure, she CAN. But, if it affects her safety, her perception of the team's safety, or something she feels could've been done better in a different fashion, or more aptly executed, she'll definitely make her opinion known. And this can certainly can a certain amount of tension between herself and other students, or even teachers. LOYAL: Noriko's loyalty to her friends is unwavering. She might show it in unsual ways, like yelling at them when they mess up, or pointing out rather blatantly their mistakes, but she absolutely will always be for them no matter what, even risking her life to preserve theirs if necessary. SENSE OF HONOR: Noriko has a deep-seeded sense of honor. She'll respect others, honor them in her particular fashion and always be true to them; this goes beyond loyalty and affects how she interacts with people she's formed relationships with. And this works in the oppposite fashion, she can easily feel slighted or betrayed if someone doesn't show her honor back in the same method, or how she percieves it, such as an example of someone leaving the team and acting against how that team might act might set her off against that prior team-member. RESPONSIBLE: While not one of her primary personality traits, she does have a fair amount of a sense of responsibility, always thinking of how her actions will affect the team, and how the team's actions will affect the team as a whole. She sticks to her word as best she can, and sees it through to the best of her ability. CLOSED: Unless Noriko knows someone, and knows them well, she can be a bit put-offish, closed, and hard to read, and not letting much out about her personal history, be it past or present. It's private, and no one else's business, save people she trusts, and likes. Logs First Player's Logs *2013-07-28 - Flash Freeze - A group of junior heroes have to fight off a group of randomly appearing Jotun trying to bring Christmas in July! *2013-07-31 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 2: Lights, Camera, Action! - The teens face a torment from the worst depths of Mojo's televised tantrums. Can they make their escape, or will they shake and quake? Find out after this commercial break! *2013-08-11 - Cutscene: Hope all is well! - Someone goes missing, and no one the wiser. *2013-08-13 - Unexpected Guests - A family union that is far from celebrated, as they worry about an old nightmare that could rip their ties apart. *2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve - New Year's Eve in Times Square, the Scarecrow pays a visit and a scary good time is had by all. *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant - About what you'd expect when the X-Men have the option to take out the place making the anti-mutant drug, newt. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. Second Player's Logs *TBA... Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available